The Great Demon Lord Sesshoumaru!
by Demonic-Otaku
Summary: Sesshoumaru, the great and powerful Demon Lord of the west, has finally found an opponent he cannot beat.


**HELLO EVERYONE!**

-pushes button and confetti bursts everywhere-

Sesshoumaru- Your an idiot.

YES I AM!

Sesshoumaru- Ugh.

Aaaany way!  
You know when you have a weird dream, and it just screams to be written into a fanfiction?  
Yea this is one of those times.  
So sit back, grab a coke and some popcorn, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I. DO NOT. OWN. INUYASHA.  


* * *

Sesshoumaru sighed quietly as he stared up at the sky. Oh how he hated waiting. He had stopped by Rins village to bring her a new kimono he had bought for her, but the old woman Kaede had told him she had left with Inuyasha and Kagome a while ago to go pick herbs. Now here he was, sitting in a field just outside the village, waiting for his little Rin to return.

_"Little?"_ he thought. No, not anymore anyway.

How many years has it been since he left Rin in this little village? Four, five? Hnn, to many. But it was for the best. She needed to learn how to live among other humans and take care of her self. He did miss her a great deal though.  
Sesshoumaru sighed again while tapping his fingers on his knee. He really, really, hated waiting. Of corse he could of just dropped off the gift with the old woman and be on his way, but it has been a few weeks since he had visited last, and he wished to see her.

_"They had to pick today to go on a trip."_ He thought.

He was glad she was out having fun, but he really wished she would hurry back. The smell of this human village stinked.  
Sesshoumaru was pulled from his thoughts when he felt a small tug on his pelt. He glance down to find a small girl wrapping her arms around his pelt. He stared at the child, he recognised as one of the slayer and monks children, and the child just stared back up at him.

"...Child, what are you doing?"

The child continued to stare up at him, and then suddenly began to giggle.

"Your fwuufy!"

Sesshoumaru felt his eye twitch.

"This Sesshoumaru, is not, fluffy."

The child giggle again, and buried her face into Sesshoumarus pelt.

"So fwuffy!"

Sesshoumaru's eye twitched again, and he raised his pelt off the ground to get it out of her grip. No such luck though, as she held on for dear life, giggling the whole time.

"...Child...let go."

"NU! You fwuffy!"

Sesshoumaru felt his eye twitch yet again. He brought his pelt up, and gently, so he wouldn't accidently hurt the child, flicked his pelt around. Surprisingly her grip was a strong one, and she held on the entire time giggling. Sesshoumaru sighed quietly, fine then, he didn't want to have to do this, but it looks like he'll have to scare her to make her go away. Arching his pelt back, he flicked it up roughly and sent the child flying up in the air.  
Oh, she screamed all right, but it was a scream of pure happiness and delight. He caught her with his pelt as she fell back down, and she beamed up at him with a smile that could rival Rins while clapping.

"Again! Hahahahaha! Again! Again!"

_"Great."_ He thought.

That had the complete opposite effect of what he wanted. He grumbled to himself as the child giggled and squirmed around in his pelt.

_"How to get her to leave me alone."_ He pondered.

Just then he felt a small tug on his pants leg.

_"Oh kami...no."_

Sesshoumaru looked down to see a small boy sitting next to him with his hand still grabbing onto his pants leg.

"Can I be next?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened.

"Wh...What?" Sesshoumaru stammered.

The girl wrapped up in his pelt giggled.

"Its FUN! You go up reeeaaaally high! Ahahahaha!"

"Yea! It looks fun! So can I be next? huh huh?"

The boy was now jumping in his seat still hanging onto him, with a huge smile on his face.  
Sesshoumaru was at a complete loss of words. Were these children not afraid of him? He was a Demon! No...a Demon Lord! No some childs play thing! He was to be feared and respected! Not giggled at and called fluffy!  
He felt something climbing up his side, and turned to see the little girl now draped over his shoulder on top of his pelt.

"Fwuffy!"

That was it. He let his eyes bleed red and he glared at her. When all she did was stare back at him, he let out a quiet, but very vicious growl.  
The girls eyes widened a bit, but then she glared back at him (looking more cute than angry) balled up her fists, puffed up her cheeks and chest and then-

"RWAAWRRR! Aaahahahahahaha!"

Sesshoumaru's stoic mask shattered and his jaw fell open as he stared at the girl in complete shock. She was either completely fearless, or completely insane. He hear another giggle next to him, and turned to see the boy laughing as well. His grin so big it could of easily fallen off his face. The boy to? These children really weren't afraid of him. What kind of Demon Lord can't even scare children? Sesshoumaru felt like his pride had just sizzled down to nothing.  
Little arms wrapped around his neck followed by a giggle.

"Fwuffy you so silly!"

Sesshoumaru groaned.

"I am not fluffy, I am Sesshoumaru, the great Demon Lord of the west."

He sighed as she giggled again.

"Your fwuffy Sessho-Kun!"

Sesshoumaru's head turned so fast he almost gave himself whiplash.

"Se...Sessho-kun?"

He just stared at her wide eyed as she giggled.

"Demon!"

Sesshoumaru's head snapped towards the voice, and he groaned out loud.  
several more children, though much older, were standing in front of him.  
Were ALL the children in that damned village here!?  
The eldest looking of the group stepped forward, and was dressed like a monk?

"How dare you kidnap Ayami and Nagato!"

_"Kidnap? Pfft, yeah right."  
_  
"Prepare yourself! For I shall slay you Demon!"

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow at the boy, ignoring the two giggling children latched onto him.

"You, a child, are going to slay me?"

"Do not talk down to me Demon! For I have received training from the great Monk, Miroku!"

_"What, he teach you how to grope women?"_ Sesshoumaru snickered to himself.

"Miroku trained you? Hnn, now im even less intimated by you child."

"Die Demon!"

The child ran at Sesshoumaru who just sat there in amusement, that is, untill he slapped a sutra on his forehead. His eye twitched.

"I have weakened it!" The elder boy shouted, causing the group he was with to shout and cheer.

Sesshoumaru's eye twitched again and he sighed. He gave up. The little girl threw her hands up as well, giggling.

"Yaaay! Lets all jump on him!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened and he paled.

"Wait...WHAT!?"

* * *

Rin skipped along the path leading to the village, swinging her basket full of herbs back and forth as she hummed.

"Lady Kagome, Lord Inuyasha, are you coming?"

Rin turned around to see them lagging far behind her, arguing by the sound of it.

"That's not what I ment and you know it Kagome!"

"Oh? Then what exactly were you implying then!?"

"Damn it why are you so stubborn!?"

"OH! Im the stubborn one am I!?"

Rin sighed and continued along the path again. This was suppost to be a fun little trip, and it was! Untill they started fighting...again...like they always do. Oh well, at least everyone had fun! Rin climbed up a small hill and smiled when she caught sight of the village. She decided she'd run the rest of the way, and with that she was off. She made it all the way to the entrance of the village when something caught her eye and she stopped. A large group of children were gathered a short way from the village, all laughing and shouting about something.

"Oh Rin your back."

Rin turned and saw Miroku and Sango walking up to her.

"Oh, hello!...Um, do you know whats going on?"

Miroku and Sango looked at her confused, untill they saw the group of children.

"Oh my, what IS going on?" Miroku asked surprised.

"Rin!"

Inuyasha and Kagome came running up behind her and saw all the commotion.

"Whats going on?"

"Im not sure, but I smell Sesshoumaru over there."

"WHAT!?"

"Sesshoumaru-Sama!"

Rin didn't need to hear anything else, and ran over to the large group. Inuyasha and the gang following right behind her. As they approached, a older boy dressed in monks clothing saw them and began waving.

"Great Miroku!"

"Ah, Horoki. Whats going on here?" Miroku asked.

"We did it! We defeated the evil Demon!"

"What are you-"

Rin and Inuyasha had already squeezed past them and a wall of children to the center of it all, and when they saw what was going on, Inuyasha burst into laughter.  
Sesshoumaru was plastered onto the ground with Six children sitting on top of his back and one standing. Five had ahold of his pelt in a death grip, while one more was snuggling up to it. Four had tied a rope around his left leg and were pulling it, while two sat on his other leg. Four others did the same with his right wrist, and two had their arms and legs wrapped around his left arm. Finally one small girl sat right above his neck while her whole upper body was laying on his head, and she was poking the sutra on his forehead giggling.  
Sesshoumaru didn't even know what had happened untill it happened. These children were...They were pure evil! But he was still a Demon Lord after all. He could easily throw all of them off. But they were on him in such a way, that he could not do so with out accidentally hurting one, or all of them. His eyes glanced over as he heard loud obnoxious laughter, and saw Inuyasha sitting on the ground grabbing at his sides and howling in laughter. Rin was standing right next to him, her wide eyes staring at him.

"OH GOD! This is hilarious!" Inuyasha laughed again.

Sesshoumaru didn't even care about pride anymore. Slowly with his left hand, careful not to hurt the children sitting on it, he reached out to his half-brother.

"Inu...yasha"

Still laughing, he wiped away the tears in his eyes and glanced down to his poor elder brother.

"H...help...me."

* * *

**LAWL Hope you enjoyed  
Plz Drop a review on your way out! xD**


End file.
